


Lucky

by writinginthestars



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthestars/pseuds/writinginthestars
Summary: He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago(?) and now I have rewritten it. I'll also be posting another rewritten Wincest thing soon, so watch out for that.
> 
> Peace out, guys! *smooches*

**D** ean stared down at his little brother as his fingers combed through Sam's long hair gently, watching him as he slept peacefully on his naked chest for the first time in a while. A fond smile made its way onto Dean's face before he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Sam's head. Slowly, he removed the younger man from his chest and laid his head onto the pillows of their shared hotel bed, seeing him stir and start to open his eyes from the movement.

 

"Dean?" He croaked out, his voice hoarse from sleep and their activities from the previous night. Dean leaned down after getting out of bed, shushing him gently.

 

"It's okay, Sammy. Go back to sleep." His little brother needed it after the difficult hunt they had been through.

 

Sam made a small noise and nodded tiredly, closing his eyes and burying his face further into the pillows. Dean let out a light chuckle and moved over to their bags on the other side of the room, pulling out a set of fresh clothes and slipping them on. When he put on his jacket, he turned his head to look at his brother's sleeping form and sighed in content.

 

"Be back soon," He whispered in Sam's ear when he went back over to the bed and leaned down, combing his fingers through Sam's hair again slowly before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He stood up straight, grabbed his keys from the bedside table, and headed to the door of their motel room. He was determined to go out and grab some breakfast for Sammy, so that his little brother could sleep in, and come back before he woke up. With one last glance at Sam's backside, he slipped out the door with a happy smirk on his lips.

 

He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos or a comment would be much appreciated. :)))


End file.
